


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 4

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve gives Charlie a nickname.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 4

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth part in a series of timestamps that take place between chapters 19 and 20 of The Commander and the Surfer.
> 
> This entry takes place before Timestamp 1. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

“Ok guys, I know this is only our third game but we need to focus. Our first two games were sloppy and we all agreed that we didn’t play our best. Thankfully, we were able to pull out wins but barely.” Brody looked at his team. “I know you’re a new team and you’re still trying to find your rhythm. I get it. However, you need to play like the team I’ve seen in practice.” 

Brody turned his head and made eye contact with his son. “Jason, as the captain you need to keep the team focused. You need to lead your team from the mound and make sure everyone is working in harmony on the field.”

“Yes, coach! You can count on me.” Jason replied. 

“Good! Now, all of you get out of here and go warm up. We’ve got a game to win.” 

Before the team heads out to field they form a circle and cheer each other on. Brody smiled as his son led the cheer, which helped to pump up the team. 

Steve walked into the locker room as the last player was running outside. He didn’t see Charlie so he figured he was already on the field. Looking around he saw Brody, who waved him over.

“Hey, Steve! Glad you could make it. Is Danny outside?”

“No, he’s not here yet. He got stuck in a meeting with the governor so it’s just me until he arrives.” Steve smiled. “So, how’s Charlie? He seemed a little nervous this morning when Danny asked him about the game.”

“He’s acting like he’s ok but I know him well enough to know that something’s bothering him. I know he’s still dealing with what happened but I was hoping our games would take his mind off things…at least for a little while.”

“Yeah, Danny and I have been a bit concerned about him. He’s not sleeping well and still avoids water…so no pool and definitely no ocean.” 

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know. You know how much I care about both him and Grace.”

“Of course. Danny considers you family and so do I and we’ll definitely let you know if there’s anything you can do.” Steve paused. “Oh, there is one thing, do you mind if I go out and talk to Charlie before the game? I don’t want him to be looking for Danny and to worry about why he’s not here.”

“Sure, I’ll go out with you and I’ll have him meet you by the dugout.”

“Thanks, Brody.” 

Brody and Steve walked outside and made their way to the baseball field. Steve could see Charlie throwing the ball back and forth with some of the other players. He knew Charlie was a good player, but was really impressed at how effortlessly he threw the ball to his teammates. Brody walked over to Charlie and after started to talk to him. He then pointed back at Steve letting Charlie know he wanted to talk with him before the game. 

Steve watched as Charlie ran towards him with a big smile on his face. “Steve! Thanks for coming. Where’s Danno?”

“He got pulled into a meeting with the governor but he’ll be here shortly. We’re both so excited to see you play.” Steve smiled. “So, how are you doing? Coach says you seemed a bit distracted.”

“Just a little but I’ll be ok. I just want to do a good job and not screw up.”

“Charlie, you got this…and you know how I know?” Charlie looked at Steve. “I know because I’ve seen you practice and I know how much you love baseball. You’ve put in the hard work so trust yourself and don’t overthink things. When I was in the SEALs, I learned that preparation is key and you’ve done that, so just let that training take over and you’ll do great. I have complete confidence in you.”

Charlie looked at Steve with tears in his eyes. He was so overcome with emotion by Steve’s words and confidence in him. He walked over to Steve, wrapped his arms around him, and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you, Steve. It’s means a lot what you just said. I love you.”

“I love you too, Charlie. Now, go out there and make your Dad and me proud.”

“You got it!” Charlie ran back on the field and joined the team in some pre-game stretches.

“Hey! SuperSEAL!”

Steve turned around and saw Danny walking towards him. “Danno! You made it!” Steve pulls Danny into a hug. 

“I almost didn’t but when I reminded the governor for the tenth time that I needed to get to Charlie’s game, she finally decided to end the meeting.”

“Well, I’m glad you could make it.”

“So, how’s our boy doing?” Steve smiled every time Danny referred to either one of the kids as ‘our’.” 

“I just finished giving him a pep talk so I think he’ll be good. Plus, once he sees you’re here, it will help him stay focused.” Steve smiled. “You know, he’s a great kid and I’m so happy you let me be in his life.”

“Of course I let you be in his life, you goof. I trust you with him and Grace and I know you’ll take care of both of them. Plus, Charlie loves you and thinks you’re cool.” Steve had a smug smile on his face. “Enjoy it while you can because at some point you’ll no longer be cool. It’s just a matter of time. Teenagers are very fickle.” Danny laughed. 

“You’re wrong, Danno. He’ll always think I’m cool.” 

“We’ll see….” Danny looked towards the field and saw that the game was about to begin. “We should probably get to our seats. Show me the way SuperSEAL.” 

*************

The game was all tied up in the ninth inning and both teams were getting anxious. Charlie’s team was up to bat and if they could just get a run they’d win. 

The first two batters got base hits and the third was walked loading up the bases. The next two batters struck out and now it was the bottom of the ninth, two outs, with the bases loaded. The next batter was going to have the weight of the world on their shoulders as their team would be hoping he’d get a hit allowing a run or two to score. 

Danny and Steve looked at Charlie who was in the batter’s circle warming up…he was next at bat. Danny was worried that the pressure might be too much for his son. This would be a difficult situation for even the most experienced player but for someone who was dealing with a recent trauma, it might be too much. Steve could tell Danny was worried and took his hand in his. 

“Danny, he’s stronger than we think. He’s going to be ok.” 

“Steve, he’s my baby and he’s been through so much. He shouldn’t have to deal with this much pressure.”

“Charlie’s tough. Look at him…he’s focused and ready.” Steve slid closer to Danny and put his arm around him pulling him into his side. Danny looked at Steve and smiled. 

“Thanks, babe.” Danny and Steve watched as Charlie made his way into the batter’s box. He swung his bat a couple of times, dug his feet into the ground, and then held his bat up waiting for the first pitch. 

“Strike one!” The home plate umpire yelled out. 

Charlie stepped back and repeated his warm up process focusing on what he needed to do. He walked back into the batter’s box and got ready for the next pitch.

“Strike two!” The umpire called out. 

Charlie stepped back and slammed his bat on the ground. He was visibly frustrated and Danny wanted to run down to the field and take his son in his arms. He hated seeing his son get frustrated with himself but knew he had to allow him to deal with his feelings on his own. 

“Go Charlie!” Someone yelled out and Danny recognized that voice…it was Grace. She was there to support her brother and it was just what he needed. Danny saw Charlie tip his helmet and smile before walking back into the batter’s box. Like before, he swung his bat around, dug his feet into the ground, raised his bat and then waited for the pitch. 

The pitch was right down the center of the plate and the perfect height and as if in slow motion, Charlie pushed his back foot down on the ground, got his bat ready, kept his eye on the ball, and then with all his power swung at the ball. There was a loud crack as the ball hit his bat and went flying fast and high as it kept going and going. Charlie ran as fast as he could and his teammates ran around the bases until they made it to home plate. The crowd got on their feet when they saw the ball flying towards the outfield wall. Charlie continued to run as the third base coach waved him around to home plate. He didn’t dare look back at this point and only focused on getting to home plate. As soon as he crossed the plate, he looked back and saw that he hit a home run…not just any home run but a grand slam. It was the most incredible feeling and he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

Danny and Steve were cheering as loud as they could as they watched Charlie cross home plate securing the win for his team. They watched as he realized what he’d accomplished as his teammates ran out on to the field to congratulate him. The whole team was cheering and they lifted Charlie up on their shoulders as he raised his hands into the air in victory. He looked up and saw his Dad and Steve and then made a giant heart shape with his fingers and then pointed at them. They both smiled and then Danny pounded his chest above his heart and pointed back at his son. Both he and Steve were so proud of him and couldn’t wait to take him out to celebrate. 

“Your son is amazing Danno.”

“Thanks, Steve. You know he looks up to you and considers you another father, right?” Steve looked surprised at what Danny told him and then he realized that he had tears running down his face. “C’mon you big marshmallow, let’s go see our boy.”

Danny and Steve made their way down to the field, stood by the dugout, and waited for Charlie to head back towards where they were standing. They saw Brody grabbing some equipment with one of the other players. When he saw Danny and Steve, he smiled and then walked over to them. 

“Hey, Danny, Steve! Wasn’t that something? Charlie really came through when it counted. You should be very proud.” 

“You know we are, Brody!” Danny smiled as Brody walked towards the locker room. 

Charlie saw his Dad and Steve and ran over to greet them. 

“Danno! Did you see me? Did you see what I did? Can you believe it?”

“Yes, we saw you and you were amazing! We’re so proud of you.” 

“SuperSEAL, I’m so glad that you were here. When I was waiting for that last pitch I thought about what you said to me before the game, you know…when you said I was prepared and to just let my training take over. I replayed what you said in my mind and it helped me to focus and before I knew it, I hit the ball and it went flying.” Charlie smiled. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Charlie, I’m glad that what I said helped but I just reminded you of what you already knew. Your Dad and I are so proud of you, slugger.” Steve smiled and hoped the nickname was ok.

“Slugger? Hmmm….I like it. Danno, what do you think? Do you like it?”

“Yes, I most certainly do.” Danny looked at Steve and loved that he gave his son a special name. 

“Thanks for the nickname, Steve.” Charlie hugged Steve and started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny, young man?”

“Nothing Pops, I’m just happy. Is that ok?”

“That’s definitely ok. Why don’t you get cleaned up and then we can go celebrate?” Danny looked around and tried to find Grace. “Charlie, where’s your sister?”

“She’s probably somewhere flirting with Jason.” 

“What? Ok, I didn’t need to hear that, which is why I’m choosing to ignore what you said. Oh, and if you see your sister, tell her that we are going to celebrate and I expect her to join us. Now, scoot.” Danny patted his son on the back and smiled. 

“Sure thing, Pops. I’ll be back in a flash.” Charlie ran off towards the locker room to clean up. 

“Danno, are you ok?”

“Yes, Steven why wouldn’t I be ok? Could it be because my sweet innocent daughter is flirting with a boy?” 

“It’s going to be ok, Danny. Grace is a smart girl…you have nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about he says. Yeah right.”

“Danny, you’re former Delta Force and head of Five-0. I’m a former SEAL and also part of Five-0. Boys will be too scared to mess with Grace so, like I said, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Well, I guess you have a point. I still don’t trust any boys around my little girl.”

Steve pulled Danny into a hug. “Jason’s a good kid and Brody will have his ass if he hurts Grace, so I think we can relax. How about we table this matter for another time? Tonight is all about Charlie. What do you say?”

“Ok, you’re right. This is Charlie’s night. Let’s go meet him outside the locker room and then head out. It’s time to celebrate with our amazing kid!” Danny smiled at Steve, took his hand in his, and they walked towards the locker room. In that moment, Danny knew that this thing with Steve was exactly what he always wanted.


End file.
